


Let the Beat of Your Heart Soothe Me to Sleep

by stareyednight



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4029577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stareyednight/pseuds/stareyednight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It might seem like a long way to go to fall asleep, but for Barry it's worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let the Beat of Your Heart Soothe Me to Sleep

Someone might ask Barry Allen why he runs 600 miles just to spend most of the time asleep. Cisco has even gotten close, but he has a feeling Caitlin is behind why Cisco never has never actually asked.

Toeing off his slightly smoking shoes at the side of the bed, Barry looks down at the best possible reason. Oliver is asleep, his face relaxed even with the traces of a bruise on his jaw. Barry's fingers twitch against the strap of the overnight bag he'd forgotten he was holding with the automatic reaction to reach out and touch. He hurriedly puts the bag on the floor and starts stripping off his shirts. Okay, Oliver may have a point about them getting in the way, he thinks as he struggles with his sweater and the shirt underneath.

He finally gets the sweater off and is rewarded as he emerges with a gravelly chuckle. Oliver is awake and smiling at him in that sleepy, open way that never fails to make Barry's heart thump extra hard. He rolls onto his back and slides a hand under his head, eyes on Barry. Barry's hands still on his shirt hem as he watches Oliver's muscles move under his thin t-shirt, distracted by the way his bicep flexes. Oliver's tired smile widens, fond and soft, and Barry's heart thumps again.

"You planning to come to bed any time soon?" Oliver teases, his voice sleep-rough, and god, Barry would do just about anything that voice asked. Scratch that, he'd do anything, and he manages to get out of the rest of his clothes and into his pyjamas without getting tangled up again.

He slides into bed beside Oliver, the sheets cool for a moment. He lays there, just letting his body relax after a day of working and running and being the Flash as Oliver turns to face him. Oliver slides a hand under Barry's shirt and rests it on his stomach, just to touch. He presses his face into Barry's neck, and if someone had told Barry that Oliver Queen would be a cuddler he wouldn't have believed it. But, he has the former playboy of Starling City and it's current vigilante hero sleepily kissing under his ear and he turns his head to kiss him back. Oliver hums against his lips and Barry turns himself the rest of the way to keep kissing him, very gently stroking his thumb over the bruise on Oliver's jaw.

"What happened?" he asks.

Oliver smirks, bemused. "Lucky shot." He pulls Barry closer to kiss him again, but its interrupted by Oliver yawning and then Barry following suit.

"Sleep now?" Barry asks, his fingers stroking through the short hair at the base of Oliver's skull.

"Sleep now," Oliver agrees, settling back against the pillows, his eyes already closed.

Barry curls up against Oliver, who throws an arm over his waist. Barry runs hot, so he knows he'll move away at some point during the night, but he's happy to fall asleep like this. Oliver never says as much, but Barry thinks the heat helps soothe the aches and pains he picks up saving his city and if he can't pass his miracle healing powers on, he can at least make his boyfriend feel better.

In the morning they'll wake up late, hopefully squeeze in morning sex quietly before Thea goes to the club, drink coffee standing in the kitchen and go back to bed for the rest of the morning before Barry will head back to Central City to be a hero and Oliver will get ready to protect his own city. It's not perfect but, lying here listening to Oliver's steady heartbeat under his ear, it's worth it and he'd run further to keep it.


End file.
